Reba Hart
She's also a dork Reba Nell Hart (Born: December 12, 1960) is the strong, witty, and struggling main character of the show. Reba is a single mother (see Brock-Reba relationship) who works as a real estate agent for Cameron realty. The core of her family, her personality is stong and fearless, but loves her children (Kyra, Cheyenne, Jake, son in law Van, Grandchild Elizabeth). In the final season she finaly admits that Barbara Jean is her best friend. Reba's Relationships''﻿'' ''Brock Hart'' Reba's and her vain ex-husband have a complicated relationship. Brock left Reba for his dental hygenist Barbara Jean after learning she is pregnant from their earlier affair. Reba is non-trusting and often irritated by Brock. Even though, Brock and Reba have a generally good relationship for being divorced, which Reba has stated that is because of their kids. ''Brian Brian was Reba's short-term boyfriend whom she broke up with on Valentine's Day because he told her he loved her and she didn't feel the same way... Terry Terry was set up with Reba by Barbara Jean in hopes they would get along which at first they didnt but when he dropped his "cool guy" act, they got along so well that it made Barbara Jean jealous. Dr. Morgan Dr. Morgan is a psychiatrist who worked with Brock and Barbara Jean during thier seperation. And during which time Barbara Jean became attracted to him and so was Reba. Later, Reba ends up dating him until he goes out of town but when he comes back Reba makes the shocking discovery that he is married. Terry Holliway Reba's boyfriend whom owned a bar when they were in college, He was set to propose to Reba but was let down when she told Terry that he couldn't because she loved Brock, he passed away in 2002. Parker Reynolds Parker Reynolds is a wealthy business man who used to date Reba in high school and later after her divorce, they broke up both times because according to Reba, he is a bad kisser. Bill The Carpenter'' Bll was a carpenter that Reba Hart hired to fix her sink after Brock messed it up. Bill was trying to plan a date with Reba to pick out a new faucet and Reba politely declined due to the fact that her divorce was not yet final. ''Greg Hewitt Greg Hewitt briefly dated Reba Hart in the episode "Safe Dating", he and Reba broke up when she discovered that he too sensitive and cried just like his son; Dylan Hewitt. Sadie Owens'' Reba accidentally made a date with this homosexual woman before she knew of her sexual nature, this is mostly due to the fact that Van Montgomery had told her that Reba was "Super Gay". Quotes *"It's much easier to fix 'em when they're not here". - Someone's at the Gyno with Reba *"Why? Cause shut-up that's why"! - Skating Away *"We're Survivors". - The Kids Are Alright * "Oh, one time! The one time our daughter gets pregnant and I never hear the end of it!" - Spies Like Reba *"If Thanksgiving were a concert, the Turkey would be Cher"! - Thanksgiving *"Boop! You've got a Goofball". - Spies Like Reba *"You Want me to sign a permission slip for Bigamy!?" - When Good Credit Goes Bad *"It's all caps, she's mad!". -Spies Like Reba *"Ha Ha! Gotcha Van! You've been Reba'd!" - Best Li'l Haunted House in Texas * "Did I ever tell you, you're my favorite?"- Pilot Occupations ''Receptionist'' Beginning and Ending in the episode Reba works for Brock, Reba worked as a receptionist at Brock's Dental office. She eventually quit because of Barbara Jean being her boss. ''Substitute Teacher'' In the epsiode A Mid Semester's Night's Dream, Reba worked as a substitute teacher for Mrs. Hodge, she was fired after a misunderstanding caused a parent to walk in on two of Van and Cheyenne's friends about to have sex. ''Receptionist for Eugene'' After Being fired from Brock's office, Reba was hired by Eugene as a receptionist., Reba loved this job but the constant bickering between Brock and Eugene made her life miserable, she was fired from this job when she called Eugene "A Monkey's Butt". ''Cameron Realty'' She worked at Cameron Realty with Van until the end of the series. ''Fat Tony's Pizza Delivery'' In the episode She Works Hard for Thier Money, Reba worked with Van as a delivery man for Fat Tony's Pizza, until she quit. SImilarities with Reba McEntire *They both grew up in McAllister Oklahoma. *They share the same first and middle names (Reba and Nell). *Reba Hart often claims that she wanted to be a singer. Trivia *The original name for Reba was to be Sally. *Reba hates Barbra Jean in seasons 1-5 *In 1984, Reba was 24 and Brock was 26 when Cheyenne was born. *In 1989, Reba was 29 and Brock was 31 when Kyra was born. *In 1994, Reba was 34 and Brock was 36 when Jake was born. *Reba is 41 in the Pilot and is 47 in the Series Finale. Category:Characters Category:Hart Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Mothers Category:Lovers Category:Females